Les chants d'un Panda
by ThePandAmarilla
Summary: Ce sont les lyrics de chaque apparition chantée de Maître Panda ! parce qu'ils sont presque impossibles à trouver sur le net donc... voilà !
1. tu me manque

**Salut tout le monde ! Comme je suis en train d'apprendre les chansons de Maître Panda, j'ai écris les paroles de ses 21 apparitions et je vais donc vous les poster parce que... bah... parce qu'elles sont presque introuvables bordel ! je vais actualiser au fur et à mesure des prochaines chansons de Maître Panda ! (elles ne sont peut-être pas dans l'ordre je crois... elles sont dans l'ordre des parutions de la chaine SalutLesGeeksMusic donc voilà !)**

Tu me manques

Ca fait des mois que tu es parti,

Ca fait des mois que je ne suis plus en vie

Oh bébé, pourquoi, pourquoi ?

Tu es si loin de moi ?

Ce moment sur la plageuuuh

Notre moment à nous deuxeuuuh

Gravé dans mes souvenirseuuuh

Plus de virginitéeuuuh !

Yeah, yeah…


	2. Rhubarbe

**La suite ! je pense que je vais poster les 21 que j'ai d'un coup x)**

Rhubarbe

Rhubarbe ! Rhubarbe ! Rhubarbe !

C'est ma rhubarbe à moi !

Ca fait quatre jours que j'suis en manque

Il me faut ma dose de plantes !

Y'a pas ton nom sur cette allée,

BITCH, FUCK sont les deux mots que j'connais

Ma constipation me détruit

Mais la rhubarbe me guéris,

Rhubarbe ! Rhubarbe ! Rhubarbe !

C'est ma rhubarbe à moi !

Rhubarbe ! Rhubarbe ! Rhubarbe !

C'est ma rhubarbe à moi !


	3. BIM BAM

Bim Bam !

*Début en voix off par Vanessa*

J'te nique ta race toi et ta meuf écoute moi mon gadjo !

Entend moi rapper mon amour, baisse ta tête, fais pas l'chaud !

Tu vas arrêter l'foot, le basket et les ''OUUU'' !

Verbale est ma joute, j'te raquette je suis FOUUU !

Romantique, efficace, prend mon cœur dans ta face !

Si tu pars je vais chlass ta carcasse avec classe

Alors chut ! Pourquoi j't'ai choisi, tu le sais :

*Gros gros zizi*

BIM BAM ! Tu le sens mon amour ?

Tu cris, pleure, comme une pute sur l'retour !

Oh mon Roméo t'étais pas au niveau,

N'oublie pas mon nom c'est *Vanessa Caixeiro*


	4. J'en ai trop pris

J'en ai trop pris

Jean-Claude regarde-moi, fais tourner ta Gandja !

Prouve à Babylone qu't'es un vrai fils de Dja !

Non, non le système arrière tu ne m'auras pas,

Je lis dans tes yeux la fureur du combat !

J'en ai trop pris, j'en ai trop pris, j'en ai trop pris gros !

Fais péter l'tamtam pendant qu'roule le bédo !

On met l'feu au système corrompu, le complot

La vérité tu la sais, on relève le niveau !

Notre zique va changer le monde *Ouais gros* !

Pas tout d'suite attend une seconde *Quoi gros ?* !

Chuis trop raide, je suis fatigué *Oh moi aussi*

À demain, je vais me coucher *Trop priiis* !


	5. Hentai Kamen

Hentai Kamen

Venez-là !

Je vais vous raconter

La légende d'un grand justicier !

Presque nu

Le visage masqué,

Pour seule arme son sexe enflammé !

Il fait régner l'ordre et la joie dans le cœur des enfants,

Alors vas-y prend lui la main

Mais attention garçon, ne touche pas son p'tit train !

Il est le héros de vos mamans et d'un papa bi-curieux !

Son nom est dur, son nom est ferme :

Hentai Kamen !

Hentai Kamen !


	6. On n'est des infidèles !

On est des infidèles !

Bim badabim badabam !

On est des infidèles, on est des infidèles, on montera pas au ciel !

J'étais avec mon pote Jean-Pierre

On buvait une bonne bière

Quand un cureton est apparu

Pour nous parler de Jésus

Il parait qu'c'est la fin du monde

Pendant qu'on sirote notre blonde

Tu veux sauver mon âme gamin,

C'est gentil mais trace ton chemin !

Parce que bim badabim badabam !

On est des infidèles, on est des infidèles, on montera pas au ciel !

Il voulait m'parler d'un livre

Qu'allait m'dicter comment vivre

J'suis très heureux comme ça,

Ton paradis nous intéresse pas !

On s'amuse bien dans notre coin

Avec l'alcool et les copains,

Pourquoi vouloir nous changer

Et rentrer dans notre vie privée

Parce que bim badabim badabam !

On est des infidèles, on est des infidèles, on montera pas au ciel !


	7. La violence conjugale

La violence conjugale

Hey les enfants !

La violence conjugale

Ne doit pas être inégale

Partagez votre amour du poing !

Et si monsieur se relève,

Un coup d'pied et qu'il crève !

Et dites-lui à terre fils de chien !

Frappez-vous comme des fous

Et de l'amour et des bisous !

Un coup d'pied dans ton cou

Et un grand clou dans ton p'tit trouloulou !


	8. Je veux

Je veux …

C'est Maître Panda,

Je voudrais pour Noël

Un jouet qui n'me sert pas

Mais tout l'monde a le même !

Je veux une tablette

Je veux pouvoir frimer

J'ai p'tet pas internet

Et je sais pas l'utiliser !

Mais ! J'veux montrer que j'suis riche à tous mes amis !

On a pas d'eau, on a pas d'riz, mais la technologie !

Yeah ! J'veux Tweeter, Facebooker, des banalités

Si l'occident le fait tout l'temps alors on va l'copier !


	9. Ce monde est caca

Ce monde est caca

Ce monde est caca

Tu manges du caca

Ne te pose d'questions, il est l'heur d'avaler ce bel étron

Allume la radio t'entend du caca

Allume la télé ça ne change pas

Si tout l'monde aime la merde

Alors jette ton visage dans l'herbe !

Les déchets, c'est facile à digérer

S'il te plait, me parle pas d'idée

Le caca est un tel marcher

La demande est en train d'exploser !

Ce monde est caca

Tu manges du caca

Ne te pose pas d'questions, il est l'heur d'avaler ce bel étron

_Caca… ce bel étron… caca… ce bel étron… miam, miam, miam…_


	10. Ferme-là !

Ferme-la !

Et Youtube te nique, nique, nique, nique tout simplement !

On s'en fou si t'es pas content

Pour cinq secondes d'ayant-droits, on prend tout et ferme-là !

On prend tout et ferme-là !

Ton travail, rien à branler, c'est même pas un vrai métier

Merci d'nous avoir aidé, sur le web à s'installer !

Mais les majors ils ont faim et les télés de demain

Ils ont pas d'idées mais les moyens !

Et Youtube te nique, nique, nique, nique tout simplement !

On s'en fou si t'es pas content !

Des solutions y'en a pas, on prend tout et ferme-là !

On prend tout et ferme-là !


	11. Vas-y danse Panda !

Vas-y danse Panda !

Quand j'arrive dans le club, en VIP je suis admis

Les femmes sont toutes folles de mon beau kigurumi

Je claque mes billets pour arriver à les souler

Mais j'avais vingt euros et j'ai dû payer trois entrées

J'ai commandé un verre d'eau mais personne vient me parler

Je suis seul, je suis sobre, j'ai très envie d'me tuer

T'es un Panda, reprend-toi, ta race est en danger

Lèves les bras, drague moi ça et surtout n'oublies pas :

Fais la danse du PAN !

Fais la danse du DA !

Vas-y danse, vas-y danse, vas-y danse Panda !

Fais la danse du PAN !

Fais la danse du DA !

Vas-y danse, vas-y danse, vas-y danse Panda !

Fais la danse du PAN !

Fais la danse du DA !

Vas-y danse, vas-y danse, vas-y danse Panda !

Fais la danse du PAN !

Fais la danse du DA !

Vas-y danse, vas-y danse, vas-y danse Panda !

Oh ! J'suis un Panda !

Vous n'm'aurez pas les chinois !

Oh oui ! J'suis un Panda !

Vous n'm'aurez pas !


	12. Fais moi mal

Fais-moi mal !

Fais-moi mal !

Johny, Johny, Johny

Envois moi au ciel !

ZOUM !

Fais-moi mal !

Johny, Johny, Johny

Moi j'aime l'amour qui fait boum !

Patron – il va lui faire mal !

Hippie – il va lui faire mal !

Geek – il va lui faire mal !


	13. Touche moi, touche moi

Touche moi, Touche moi

Touche moi, touche moi !

J'ai perdu le combat

Touche moi, touche moi !

Je n'me réveille pas

Touche moi, touche moi !

Pas besoin de pudeur, fais repartir mon cœur

Sur le bout de tes doigts

Touche moi, touche moi !

Tu l'auras ta victoire, ça sera foudroyant

Autant que l'ouverture du canal déférant

Je reprends le combat le cobra gagnera

Et je vais me lever

Touche moi, touche moi !

Solide comme un pilier en bois de séquoia

Avec dans mon caleçon des tâches et de la joie

Je vais gagner le round 2


	14. Raptor Jésus

Raptor Jésus

Raptor Jésus

Tu as vécue au crétacé

Déchu pour racheter tous nos pêché

Ta foi, une lumière dans l'obscurité

Gloire à toi, Oh dinosaure le plus sacré

Comment ne pas t'aimer


	15. Urine !

Urine !

Maître Panda - Combien pour le fait que tu boives de l'urine boy ?

Hippie – Tout l'monde te regarde et les caméras filment boy !

Maître Panda – T'es sur internet et complètement bourré

Duo – 130 billets verts c'est le prix à payer boy !

Hippie – Ta mère sera fière de savoir que son fils

Maître Panda – Gagne de l'argent en buvant de la pisse

Hippie – Vas passer des tests t'as surement un herpès

Duo – 130 billets verts as-tu mal à tes fesses ?!

Patron – Mon travail c'est d'boire d'l'urine !

Duo – URINE !

Patron – Mon travail c'est d'boire d'l'urine !

Duo – URINE !

Geek - …

Trio – URINE !

Geek - …

Trio – URINE !


	16. Les lipdubs

Les lipdubs

Les lipdubs nous polluent toutes les années

La toile va les dégueuler

Ils ont tous voulu chanter avec les pieds !

Arrêtez vous n'vendrez pas vos produits

Vos marteaux et vos télés

En dansant comme des Hippies trop défoncés

McDo', Le Roi Merlin – Dans la belle ville d'Agen

Maxi Home, UMP – Ils dansaient dans un train !

Dans un train, dans un train, dans un train, dans un train !

J'en ai, j'en ai, j'en ai trop mare de vos lipdubs

Au nom d'internet on en a tous ras la teub

J'en peux, j'en peux, j'en peux plus d'vos chansons ratées

Même en 2004 c'était déjà démodé !


	17. L'Hôtel anus

L'Hôtel anus

C'est un lieu plein de magie, par-delà les hautes herbes

Le confort est garanti et la vue est superbe

Tu oublies tous tes tracas et au petit matin

Oui ça sent un peu l'caca, t'es dans un intestin !

-Nan, nan, stop, stop, stop ! j'peux pas faire ça !

Fais le ou j'tire une balle dans la tête à ton gamin !-

Prends moi dans tes bras à l'Hôtel anus !

Quelle senteur magique ! Oui c'est érotique

Jamais tu n'repartiras de l'Hôtel anus

On est bien ici, amènes tes amis


	18. Milo Moiré

Milo Moiré

Mon rêve à moi c'est d'être artiste

Un peu avant-gardiste et légèrement nudiste

Mais non, le talent, ne m'a pas touché du doigt

Comment puis-je, pour autant faire mon nom ici-bas !

De la peinture, de la photo : j'ai tout essayé !

Pour tirer mon épingle du lot il faut une idée !

Je veux choquer, marquer l'histoire, les mentalités !

Ma performance est ma victoire : j'suis MI-LO MOI-RE !

Et je ponds des œufs ! Avec mon vagin !

T'en crois pas tes yeux ! Et ça fait plop, plop, plop, plop, plop !

La peinture s'étale, l'art est vaginal, critique sociétale,

Et ça fait plop, plop, plop, plop, plop !


	19. J'aime sentir tes fesses !

J'aime sentir tes fesses !

Maitre Panda – Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!

Bill le Renifleur – Je sens votre anus et vous ?

Maître Panda – Mais ça s'voit pas je… ! Je suis en train de me faire renifler par un charmant jeune homme…

J'aime bien… Oh sentir tes fesseseuuuh !

Et ton odeur… est comme une caresseuuuh !

Oh j'aime bien… Oh sentir tes fesseseuuuh !


	20. Dessine moi

Dessine moi

Dessine moi un homme qui s'toucheuuuh

Devant des femmes dans la gadoue !

Je n'suis ni farouche, ni une sainte-ni-touche

Je veux le voir toucher son joujou !

_Son joujouuu !_


	21. Pleure pas

Pleure pas

Maudit depuis toujours, je sors parfois la nuit en quête de compagnie

J'avoue j'suis un démon, y'a p'tetre plus joli, je veux juste des amis

Les grands ne m'aiment pas, il parait qu'je fais peur, que j'apporte la douleur

Mais toi, tu me regardes, avec aucune terreur et une légère candeur !

Alors s'il te plait, pleure pas !

Pleure pas !

Alors s'il te plait, pleure pas !

Pleure pas !

Mathieu – Mais qu'est-ce que c'est qu'ça, qui êtes-vous ?! Vous êtes un démon ! Vous allez rentrer chez vous en enfer et fissa ! J'appelle Jésus sinon ! *pleurs du Geek*

Alors s'il te plait, pleure pas !

Pleure pas !

Alors s'il te plait, pleure pas !

Pleure pas !

Patron – Hey mec, y'a des nazis qu'organisent une soirée karaoké, ça t'branche de v'nir ? *regard blasé du démon* ça va être marrant aller, ils ont un accent d'merde !


End file.
